This invention relates generally to the art of electrochromic cells, and more particularly to the art of transparent electrochromic windows.
Electrochromic devices have been proposed for use in alpha-numeric display panels in items such as digital watches, calculators and the like. The electrochromic image formed by the application of an appropriate voltage to an electrochromic cell persists for a useful period after the activating voltage is discontinued, generally until it is erased by application of an appropriate voltage of reversed polarity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,941 to Deb et al. discloses an electro-optical device having variable optical density useful in data display comprising a pair of transparent electrodes, and a film of transition metal compound and a current carrier permeable insulator disposed between the electrodes, the device exhibiting alternate coloration and bleaching at ambient temperature by control of the polarity of an applied electric field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,392 to Meyers discloses an electro-optical device comprising a pair of electrodes, and a film of a transition metal compound and a liquid electrolyte disposed between the electrodes, the device exhibiting coloration and bleaching thereof by control of the polarity of an applied electric field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,395 to Giglia discloses a method for forming a counter-electrode in a variable light modulating device of the electrochromic type. The counter-electrode is a paper composition of fibrous pulp and carbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,545 to Reddy discloses an electrochromic variable light modulating device including an improved ion conducting layer comprising a polymeric composition containing polyethylene sulfonic acid, a pigment and water. One of the electrodes comprises a glass substrate with an electroconductive layer of tin oxide over which is deposited an electrochromic tungsten oxide film. The second electrode is a paper electrode comprising a web of filament permeated with carbon, and is compression bonded to tin oxide coated glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,152 to Giglia et al. discloses electrochromic devices wherein the polymeric electrolyte material is a hydrophilic copolymer of a selected acrylate or methacrylate monomer and a selected acid group containing monomer, e.g. 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,938 to Giglia discloses electrochromic devices having a layer of tungsten oxide in contact with a layer of organic electrolyte resin comprising a hydrophilic layer of homopolymer of poly(2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid) with electrode means for changing electrochromic properties of the device. A conventional electrochromic device is described as having a transparent electrochromic electrode comprising a glass substrate with a conductive tin oxide layer and an electrochromic, e.g. tungsten oxide, film; a pigmented, ion-conducting medium layer comprising a self-supporting layer of ion-conductive polymer having a pigment dispersed therein; and an opaque counter electrode such as carbon paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,385 to Huang et al. discloses electrochromic devices having a layer of electrochromic tungsten oxide in contact with a polymeric electrolyte wherein the stability and speed of the device are improved by using a copolymer of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid and vinyl sulfonic acid as the polymer electrolyte. An electrochromic film on an electrode is prepared by evaporation of an amorphous film of tungsten oxide onto a glass substrate coated with conductive tin oxide. The polymer mixture is cast, dried and hydrated in contact with the electrochromic film, and then a second electrode consisting of paper-carbon is pressed against the polymer layer with a second tin oxide coated glass plate backing the carbon-paper electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,318 to Giglia et al. discloses electrochromic devices having a layer of electrochromic material, e.g. tungsten oxide, in contact with a layer of organic electrolyte resin, with electrode means for changing electrochromic properties of the devices by electric field means. The electrolyte layer comprises a hydrophilic layer of homopolymer of poly(2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid) with an organic humectant. An electrochromic device is prepared by thermal evaporation of an electrochromic tungsten oxide film onto an electroconductive tin oxide coated glass substrate. A pigmented resin solution is coated over the tungsten oxide and dried to form an ion-conductive polymer film which is hydrated to enhance ionic conductivity. An electrically conductive paper counter-electrode is pressed against the polymer with a graphite coated stainless steel plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,991 to Huang et al. discloses electrochromic devices having a layer of electrochromic material, e.g. tungsten oxide, in contact with a polymeric electrolyte layer, the stability and speed of the device being improved by using a copolymer of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid and vinyl sulfonic acid as the polymer electrolyte. An electrochromic film on an electrode is prepared by evaporation of an amorphous film of tungsten oxide onto a glass substrate coated with conductive tin oxide. The polymer mixture is cast over the electrochromic film, dried to form a solid film and hydrated to enhance ion conductivity. A second electrode consisting of a paper-carbon structure is pressed against the polymer layer using a conductive tin oxide coated glass plate backing the paper counter electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,308 to Tracy et al. discloses a solid-state transition metal oxide device comprising a plurality of layers including an electrochromic oxide layer and anode and cathode contacts. Coloration is actuated within the electrochromic oxide layer by application of a predetermined potential and the coloration action is adapted to sweep across the length of the electrochromic oxide layer.